Anti-Vault Hunters
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On Hetoo Prime, there is a Vault that the Vault Hunters must destroy to save the world. But there is an organization that wants to destroy the world. The Anti-Vault Hunters Inc. resurrects Handsome Jack and named him "Demonic Jack." Demonic Jack is on a completely different level than the previous ones. What will the new Vault Hunters handle this situation?
1. Thomas, the Assassin

Thomas is a hired Assassin in the world to kill the people that needed to die. He joined a group of Vault Hunters to find a Vault on Hetoo Prime. The beast inside it is known as The Destroyer of Prime.

Before Thomas became a Vault Hunter, he was kidnapped by some really bad guys and they put him in a cannon and the leader of the group of people that kidnapped him, Brian said, "Before we send you off to your death. Do you know anything about Sanctuary?"

Thomas heard that name and answered, "Sanctuary is the home of the Vault Hunters. Why do you ask?"

Brian answered, "The people in Brian's Group hate Sanctuary. I want you to annihilate them only if you live."

Everyone started cheering and Thomas said, "No can do. I'm not that much of a badass yet. Killing a Vault Hunter is hard."

Brian laughed and said, "Roland died easily right. Handsome Jack shot him once and he died."

Thomas heard that and said, "Roland's dead. That really is a damn shame. I owed him a lot for all the times he helped me out in the past."

Brian said, "One more question Thomas. What are you going to do about our request that we're about to ask you to do?"

Thomas answered, "If it's an easy job, then I'll do it."

Brian said, "My people and I have been learning about a group of people called The Void. The Void is led by a man named Albert. Albert is known to be quite the badass with a sniper. If you survive from getting shot out of this cannon, I want you to kill them for us."

Thomas said, "OK. I'll kill them for my enemy."

Brian said, "Good. Henry, fire him to wherever I guess."

Henry said, "Yessir."

Henry pulled the lever and the cannon went off and Thomas flew without him screaming at all and Brian asked, "Did he die or something?"

Henry said, "We'll find out sooner or later if The Void don't attack us anymore, that is. Oh wait, there was sleeping gas inside the cannon when it was shot."

Brian heard that and yelled, "What? Who put sleeping gas into the cannon?"

Henry answered, "You did sir."

Brian said, "Oh. Let's just pretend that the robot did that."

Henry said, "Yessir."

Thomas flew in the air for 20 days straight and then flew into Sanctuary and laid there bleeding out and then Marshall Friedman ran toward him and saw the explosion around him and asked, "What happened to you? How did you get here? Why is there a hole in Sanctuary?"

Thomas said, "Sanctuary. Why am I in Sanctuary? I thought that you guys were on Pandora."

Lilith appeared and said, "You are right. We were on Pandora. But there's a Vault on Hetoo Prime and we need to destroy whatever is inside of that vault."

Thomas said, "Now that you mention it. The Vault is somewhere on this planet. I heard the name of the beast inside of it."

Lilith said, "You do. What is it?"

Thomas answered, "People call it The Destroyer of Prime. They say that the people that once tried to defeat it, died instantly. They were Vault Hunters as well. But that was 500 years ago. This is a new era. So you came to take out the thing inside the Vault. Good luck. I have to go back down there. I have a job to do."

Lilith said, "You have a job to do. What exactly are you?"

Thomas answered, "I'm an Assassin. I do jobs for the people that need help."

Marshall Friedman asked, "Would you like a doctor to see that?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I don't like doctors to be honest with you. If you need me, just use the ECHO Communication Device to contact me. I'm always available. Now that I remember it, how long was I flying in the air. I was shot out of a bloody cannon. That was F295, Ilht 7."

Marshall Friedman said, "Today is F295, Ilht 27."

Thomas said, "20 days of flying in the air. I'm surprised that I'm still alive. Time for me to go hunting."

Lilith said, "OK. If we ever need anything, we'll call you."

Thomas said, "By the way, I'm Thomas. By also a Hire Gun. But please call me Thomas. And I owe Roland a lot, so this is for him. He gave me this gun that he valued more than anything in this world. I want you to have it."

Lilith heard that and said, "This is his Whistling God. He gave it to you."

Thomas said, "Yes. I was a useless brat when I met him 3 years ago. I promised to hold on to the gun for him till he came to get it back. But he never came, so I was worried about what would happen next. So because I had the weapon, I became to be known as the Assassin. As soon as I heard that, people have been hiring me to kill some really bad guys. Keep the gun. I have my own gun. But it really is worth it. Dying is amazing. Twilight."

Thomas took out Twilight and Lilith said, "That's a nice gun you got there for a beginner."

Thomas said, "It's not that good. Well, thanks. I'll be waiting for your call. Now how do I get down from here?"

Lilith answered, "Jump."

Thomas said, "I rather be shot out of a bloody cannon again."

Lilith said, "I'm just kidding. I'll teleport you down there."

Thomas said, "She could do that."

Marshall Friedman asked, "How else do you think we got here?"

Thomas answered, "It's a flying building. What else could it be?"

Lilith said, "He has a point. But I did teleport us here with my Siren abilities."

Thomas heard that and said, "There are only 6 Siren in the world. It's nice to meet one of them."

Lilith said, "Yep. It's nice to meet another Assassin. Are you ready to go down?"

Thomas answered, "Yep."

Lilith said, "Oh wait. If you ever want to come back to Sanctuary, you'll need to find a Traveling Station."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Lilith sent him to Panshaw, the home of The Void and hostile beings all over the town and the camera's picked up somebody in their streets and Mark said, "Sir, we got someone in our town that doesn't belong here."

Albert heard that and said, "OK. Get the ECHO out here."

Mark hit the button and nodded and Albert said, "This is The Void's town. We took it over 50 days ago. You must be from Brian's Group. You better step down kid."

Thomas asked, "Who's stepping down? I never said anything about that. But I also plan on killing them for shooting me out of a cannon."

Albert said, "Shot out of a cannon. And survived. That's unheard of. Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "I don't work for them. I only accept jobs. Most likely a hired gun."

Albert said, "Oh, kill him."

The Viper Bandits appeared and started shooting at him and Lilith contacted him and said, "Good luck on your assassination. As soon as you're done, come back to Sanctuary."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Thomas started shooting at the Viper Bandits and Lilith heard the gunfire and said, "The battle to assassinate them has begun."

Thomas looked around and Albert said, "You'll never get passed the first line of defense. Am I right Boner Happy."

Boner Happy, the leader of the Viper Bandits said, "Yep. You'll never get passed the Viper Bandits. Kill em' boys. You'll get rewarded a nice amount of money if you bring me his head. I don't want to really do anything today."

Albert laughed and Thomas said, "So this is where The Void is. It's quite impressive. This place is rundown."

Boner Happy heard that and said, "Wait a minute, I remember you. You're the Assassin that this world has been talking about. I guess that I will do something Thomas. Wanted for killing the sheriff of many towns. I guess that killing you is going to be harder than I thought."

He stood up and walked to his armory and grabbed his sniper and Thomas shot the last Bandit and then started walking away and Boner Happy walked out of his house and said, "You must be scared now."

Boner Happy started shooting at him and Thomas turned around and started shooting him and ran toward him and Boner Happy started laughing and said, "That's suicide. You'll never kill me like that."

Thomas smiled and jumped up and Boner Happy saw that and said, "You're finished."

He shot at his head and Thomas chopped the bullet in half and then shot Boner Happy in the head and Boner Happy screamed and his gun flew in the air and Thomas jumped again while in the air and caught the gun and put his Twilight away and said, "Nightmare Shooter eh. OK, I'll make good use of this weapon man."

He looked through the scope and looked ahead and saw a bandit and said, "Let's see if it's good enough."

Thomas shot at the bandit and hit his head and Thomas said, "Good enough."

Thomas ran toward them and started shooting them with speed and accuracy and Nina, the leader of the Phoenix Bandits said, "My men are being assassinated in only seconds. What strength he has?"

Gina said, "Die for the name of The Void. We need the money."

Thomas heard that and said, "Money. You want the bounty that is on my head. How much is on my head anyway?"

Gina answered, "50,000,000,000,000 Division Credits. Are you surprised?"

Thomas answered, "Not that much. See you in hell."

Thomas shot her in the head and then shot everyone else around her and Nina appeared behind him and Thomas smiled and swung his sword behind him and Nina was chopped in half and Thomas continued running and then the final wave of bandits, the Oxford Bandits appeared and started shooting at him and Thomas started dodging bullets and shot them at the same time and Albert yelled, "Do something dammit. He's only one man."

Lilith saw that and said, "Damn. We could use him for helping us kill the being in the Vault."

Thomas heard that and then Michael summoned fire around him and said, "Die brat."

Fire started flying toward Thomas and Lilith asked, "What is this?"

Thomas answered, "You're from Pandora, so you wouldn't know anything about this. Hetoo Prime is known for their magic. Magic is nothing like guns. It's like a Siren, but with more power."

Marshall Friedman asked, "Is that a bad thing for Sanctuary then?"

Thomas answered, "Yes it is. Especially when someone has Gravitational Magic. Then the island will fall to the ground automatically and no one could stop it. If you need a place to land it, I know the perfect place on Hetoo Prime for you to land. But I'll tell you the location later."

Lilith said, "Understood."

Michael said, "Stop talking Thomas. Just die already."

Thomas started shooting at him and Michael used his magic to make his bullets melt and then Thomas put the sniper away and then took his sword out and flew toward Michael and Michael saw that and said, "Impossible. His speed increased. Why do you use magic?"

Thomas answered, "I use magic to protect myself. Is there a problem with that?"

Michael answered, "Nope. It just makes things fun."

Thomas said, "You're right. It does."

Thomas appeared behind him and his sword flew through his body and Michael said, "You really think that you're so tough right."

Thomas smiled and then brought his sword back and stabbed him in the heart and said, "You lose kid."

Michael collapsed and then Thomas ran to the main building which was straight ahead of him and Albert said, "He killed them all. He truly is a monster."

Mark took his assault rifle out and started to walk outside and Albert said, "This truly is amazing."

Thomas took his sniper out and Albert walked out as well and the 3 of them started shooting at each other and Thomas asked, "What the hell are you 2 doing?"

Mark answered, "I never worked for The Void. I always worked for Brian's Group."

Thomas heard that and Thomas said, "I see. I guess that I'll have to kill you as well then. You people sent me flying out of a cannon for 20 days. You'll regret that kid."

Thomas shot at them and they started dodging bullets and said, "We won't get hit by your bullets."

Thomas said, "Of course you won't. You have shields."

Thomas flew toward them and started shooting at them again and Mark moved out of the way slowly and then Thomas took his pistol out and shot even faster and the bullets hit Mark and he collapsed and Albert saw that and said, "You monster."

Thomas said, "Yep. You could call me that if you want."

Thomas shot his last bullet out of his sniper and Albert ducked and then Thomas shot him with his pistol and said, "Sorry. You truly are weak. As expected."

Thomas took his ECHO out and said, "Now I'll tell you the location. Hetoo Prime's, Tetsu Forest. Tetsu Forest is a place where people hideout to stay away from all of the bandits and gangs in this world. And there are very few people like me willing to help them. There should be a wide enough hole for the city to land. Find the hole and land there. See you soon."

Thomas took the head of Albert and then walked away.

While he was walking away, Brian sent Herman Grimes to get the head and Herman was already at Thomas's location and asked, "Do you have the head of the leader of The Void?"

Thomas took it out and handed it to Herman and said, "There you go. The leader of The Void's head. But your friend was killed by this man. I'm sorry."

Herman said, "OK. Well, the boss has another job for you."

Thomas said, "Damn. OK."

Herman took Thomas to Brian's Group and said, "I brought him."

Brian said, "So he survived. How'd the job go?"

Herman answered, "They are all dead."

Brian said, "OK. Your next and final task from us is to find us a gun named Knight's Fall."

Thomas heard that and said, "Knight's Fall. That's a sniper right."

Herman said, "Nope, it's actually an assault rifle with explosive power. Find it and then we're done with you."

Thomas heard that and said, "OK."

Thomas disappeared and appeared in Panshaw to look for the Knight's Fall and he encountered bandits and they started shooting at him and Thomas started sniping them and said, "I wonder what'll happen after I get the gun."

Brian said, "You'll be bringing it back to me. Then we won't bother you anymore."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Lilith said, "If you bring me the gun, I'll give you a brand new version of it, plus a sniper."

Thomas smiled and Thomas said, "Now you 2 don't need to fight over the gun. I'm already fighting to find it."

Brian heard that and said, "OK Thomas. Bring us the gun and we'll give you more than you could ever imagine."

Lilith said, "You could be a Vault Hunter."

Thomas smiled and said, "Ladies, calm down a bit. I'm going to give one of you the gun, but one of you will have to die."

Brian heard that and Lilith said, "You bastard."

Thomas smiled and said, "Heads or tails Brian."

Brian answered, "Heads."

Thomas flipped a coin and caught it and put it on his wrist and said, "It's tails. It seems that you die Brian."

Brian laughed and said, "You really are an idiot. It was Heads wasn't it."

Thomas said, "Actually, it was."

Lilith asked, "Who is going to die?"

Brian answered, "You are girl."

Thomas said, "Calm down."

Thomas picked the gun up and said, "I got the gun. See you soon Lilith."

Thomas ran to the Traveling Station and teleported to Brian's Group and as soon as he got there, he started shooting them and Henry said, "We have an intruder."

Brian said, "Damn you Siren."

Thomas said, "I'm not a Siren dammit. I'm an Assassin."

Brian heard that and said, "It's not the Vault Hunter. It's the assassin."

Thomas said, "You keep saying that I'm not a Vault Hunter. Well, you have the wrong idea about that. I'm actually looking for the Vault myself. See you around assholes."

Brian yelled, "Kill him."

Thomas ran through the entire building shooting everyone with the Knight's Fall and Kenny ran out there with a shotgun and said, "You must be the one causing us so much trouble."

Thomas said, "Not at all. I'm only saving your ass."

Thomas shot him and Kenny screamed and then Thomas continued running and made it to the last and final room and Henry took out a rocket launcher and shot at the door and it blew up and Thomas flew back a little and landed on his feet and they waited for the smoke to disappear and when it did, Thomas started shooting everyone in that room and the bullets were also going through the walls causing damage to the walls and Thomas said, "Die bastards."

Everyone saw that and Henry collapsed and Herman grabbed Henry's rocket launcher and walked out and shot it at the ground where Thomas was and Thomas saw that and ran toward them and the rocket flew right passed Thomas and Thomas jumped out of the way and then jumped again and shot Herman in the head and said, "I won't die that easily."

The rocket hit the floor and it blew up and Thomas flew into the room and Brian saw him and said, "Damn he's good."

Brian started shooting at him and then said, "Aim the cannon toward him now."

Thomas heard that and they did and Brian said, "Goodbye Thomas. I'll be taking your bounty now."

Thomas smiled and said, "Bounty. I don't know what you're talking about. How about I slaughter you now?"

Brian heard that and said, "Fire."

Thomas lifted the rocket launcher up and aimed it at the cannon and Brian saw that and they fired the cannon and Thomas fired the rocket and the 2 clashed and a very big explosion occurred and Scooter from Sanctuary asked, "What was that just now?"

Lilith answered, "Don't worry about a thing. Something blew up from down there."

Thomas dropped the rocket launcher and took his pistol out and started shooting again and killed everyone except for Brian and waited for the smoke to disappeared while he had the gun pointed toward Brian's head.

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Brian laughed and said, "I won the battle. I actually won."

Thomas said, "Wrong. You lost the battle ever since you shot me out of that damn cannon."

Brian heard that and turned his head and Thomas pulled the trigger and said, "See you in hell brat."

Thomas walked to the Traveling Station and took his ECHO and said, "Kyouko, Alex, and Monica, whenever you're done with your job, meet me in Tetsu Forest. We're going to hunt ourselves a Vault."

Kyouko, the Cybernetic Robot said, "A Vault. We're not even Vault Hunters."

Alex, the Soldier said, "We can make it happen Kyouko. We all have our advantages. Let's go for it."

Monica, the Hellbringer said, "It seems that you might have called the right person for the job this time Thomas. I'll join you."

Thomas said, "OK, finish whatever job you are doing and meet me in Tetsu Forest. There, we will start our hunt for the Vaults on Hetoo Prime and it's 3 moons, Khons, Badr, and Neomea. We got a lot of work to do guys. I guarantee you that we're going to have the best times of our lives fighting these creatures inside the Vault's to save the world and our 3 moons."

Kyouko said, "OK. See you later."

Alex said, "I'll be there."

Monica asked, "Where in Tetsu Forest are we meeting?"

Thomas answered, "You'll find a city called Sanctuary where the huge hole in the ground used to be. Find the city, you'll find me. See you soon."

Thomas put his ECHO away and Monica said, "He really is a smart man. But why ask a Demon to help him?"

Kyouko asked, "Why a Robot?"

Alex said, "I can't complain. I'm a Soldier. Thomas and I used to fight alongside each other before Hyperion went rogue."

Kyouko said, "Oh well, see you 2 soon."

Alex said, "Yep."

Monica said, "Can't wait to kick some ass."

They laughed and then put there ECHO's away and then started walking away.

Thomas travelled to Tetsu Forest and saw Sanctuary in the hole and said, "It fits perfectly."

Lilith said, "You were right Thomas. You didn't come to kill us, did you?"

Thomas took out the Knight's Fall and handed it to her and said, "My revenge is done. And I know that you people here to hunt the Vaults on Hetoo Prime. But I'm a Vault Hunter myself with 3 of my friends that I met one day. A Cybernetic Robot that talks like a regular human being instead of "Can...I...speak...with...you...now?" kinda shit. There's a Soldier, just like Roland. I'm afraid that this soldier is actually Roland's twin brother, Alex. And a Hellbringer which is a Demon. She's quite the badass when it comes to killing things with either a gun, or magic. So let us handle it all."

Lilith asked, "Did you say "Vaults" or "Vault?"

Thomas answered, "Vaults. There are 3 Vaults on Hetoo Prime. Then on each of the 3 moons, there's one Vault on each. I know this because I travelled all over Hetoo Prime, Neomea, Khons, and Badr. Took me a long time to explore it all, but I completed my goal of life. But we're going to need a team."

Lilith said, "You're right. We'll wait for your 3 friends to get here before we start working."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Thomas walked into Sanctuary and walked to the bar and asked, "What kind of drinks do you have Miss?"

Moxxi answered, "All the beer that you could imagine."

Thomas smiled and took his dragon mask off and said, "OK. I'll take the best liquor you got then ma'am."

Moxxi said, "It's Moxxi."

Thomas said, "Oh, I'm Thomas by the way. A well-known Assassin on Hetoo Prime. Hetoo Prime is a very dangerous place. It's worse than Pandora. Even though Handsome Jack is dead, Hyperion's got a new ruler and they are coming here to hunt the Vault Hunters down. Then there's an organization that is called the Anti-Vault Hunters and their job is to kill us Vault Hunters. And they plan on doing something to make the entire world shake."

Moxxi heard that and asked, "What would that be?"

Thomas answered, "The resurrection of Handsome Jack."

Everyone heard that and stared at Thomas and Moxxi said, "That's impossible."

Thomas said, "With magic, anything is possible. When I heard that, I started to hate my life. Roland's brother and I used to work for the bastard. That was before Hyperion went berserk. We made weapons for people to use. I'm glad that we quit. And moved out of Pandora before things got even worse."

Moxxi heard that and said, "You're right. The 2nd Generation of Vault Hunters killed him."

Thomas said, "I know that. Well, I must warn you, Handsome Jack is one evil man."

Moxxi looked at his face for the first time and saw the scar and it was glowing and asked, "What happened to your face?"

Thomas answered, "I was walking around a Vault when a Mysterious Guardian appeared and told me to be a Vault Hunter and lose my memories. I told the thing to fuck off of course. And then the thing attacked me and this is a scar for life. This beast appears again and asks me to be a Vault Hunter again and I say no this time. But the third time, she told me that the world is in danger and Handsome Jack would be revived. And will be known as Demonic Jack."

Lilith grabbed Thomas and said, "So you're saying that damn Mysterious Guardian was right about there being a war coming at us."

Thomas said, "I guess so. We're going to need a lot of people here Lilith."

Lilith said, "Understood."

Thomas said, "The Mysterious Guardian told me that as soon as we get every Vault Hunter that there ever was here, the thing will appear before us."

Lilith said, "OK. Your friends better hurry there asses up then. We need all the help we could get. But is this planet really in danger?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. 3 Vaults are on Hetoo Prime. If the Anti-Vault Hunters open all 3 of them, Hetoo Prime is a goner. Then we need to save the 3 moons as well before they shatter. We're talking total chaos."

Moxxi said, "I think we're going to need more people than just the Vault Hunters."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about that. I have a plan. There's a Siren by the name of Sayoko that I used to date. She's quite the badass."

Lilith said, "She could wait. We need a Claptrap."

Thomas said, "Oh those robot dudes. I can handle that too. But Sayoko is completely different from you Lilith. She doesn't have any of the tattooes."

Lilith heard that and said, "Impossible."

Thomas smiled and said, "It's possible. Well, now we just got to wait."

Lilith said, "Yep. I'm afraid so."

Thomas said, "Refill please."

Moxxi said, "Don't overdo yourself, Sugar."

Thomas said, "I won't. I love to drink."

Lilith heard that and said, "You remind me of Mordecai."

Thomas smiled and said, "The man that likes to drink. Amen to that one."


	2. Kyouko, the Cybernetic Robot

Kyouko is a talking robot that is nothing like a Claptrap unit or a Loader. She actually sounds like a Human being. Kyouko is also smarter than any other robot as well. Well, her journey begins in Satomi's Hall of Spirits. Satomi said, "Kyouko, you made it. I have 2 jobs for you. And they are both found in this location. I would like your help to find the Book of Satomi. I misplaced it in the library somewhere. And there's a man named Scottorang. Scottorang is a man that is trying to take everything from me and leave me with nothing and a dead corpse. I would like your help to get rid of him."

Kyouko said, "Understood."

Kyouko started walking toward the library and then Satomi said, "If you find any spirits while you're walking to the library. Please kill them."

Kyouko said, "I got it. I'll do my best to do what you ask."

Satomi said, "Thank you."

Kyouko walked away and Scottorang sent his men to the library and said, "Make sure nobody sees you in the library. We plan on stealing everything from this bitch remember. Even take her life."

They said, "Yessir."

They started running and spirits appeared in front of them and tried to electrify them, but they moved out of the way and started shooting at the spirits and Kyouko said, "So they are here. It seems that you were right about him. He really does intend to take everything from you."

Satomi said, "Make sure they don't get the Book of Satomi. It has all of my magic inside of that book. Retrieve the book before he gets to the library."

Kyouko said, "Understood."

She started running and then the spirits appeared in front and behind her and shot lightning, fire, water, and air waves at her and Kyouko dodged them all and the 4 attacks combined and an explosion appeared and then Kyouko appeared out of the smoke and started shooting them and said, "You spirits need to go to Heaven. It's a really good place for you to be. You could be with your dead relatives again. Maybe even friends."

The Fire Spirit said, "We don't give a damn about that. We don't want you going to the library. You'll have to kill us to get to the library."

The Water Spirit said, "There is another group trying to get to the library as well. But they won't last long."

The Lightning Spirit said, "It seems that one person could do more damage to us than the group on the other side."

The Air Spirit said, "No wonder why they call this place Satomi's Hall of Spirits. We spirits protect her book."

Kyouko said, "She has requested me to retrieve the book before they get to the library. Let me through."

The Lightning Spirit said, "Nope. I don't believe you."

Kyouko said, "You won't believe me, so I'll make you believe me."

She shot each and every one of them and then saw that they were weakened and shot them in the head and said, "I'll meet you in Heaven."

The spirits screeched loudly and Kyouko ran away from that area before serious damage appears inside of her body. She's a robot after all. Scottorang asked, "What was that? It sounded like screeching."

The Lightning Spirit said, "That's because it was screeching. Spirits have been sent to Heaven."

Scottorang heard that and said, "Heaven you say. That place doesn't even exist. You all will go to Hell."

The Lightning Spirit laughed and said, "Wrong, you'll be the one that'll be going to Hell."

Scottorang through a boomerang at them and the spirits disappeared and screeched and they covered their ears and Kyouko said, "So they finished up already. I really need to hurry before they get to the library."

Scottorang said, "Get to the Great Junction and locate the Book of Satomi. It has all the magic that you could possibly want in it."

His men said, "Really, it's that badass."

Scottorang said, "It's even better than badass. It's hardcore. Not even the strongest magician could defeat Satomi."

His men asked, "Who is the greatest magician anyway?"

Scottorang answered, "No one knows his identity. But he's known as the Assassin. And he's got a bounty of 50,000,000,000,000 Division Credits."

His men heard that and said, "Satomi is hardcore."

Scottorang said, "Yes she is. Now get the book."

They started running and Kyouko got to the entrance of the Great Junction and said, "Here we go. This is the library."

She touched the door and then it opened by itself and then she walked in and the door closed automatically and said, "OK. I made it to the library. Where do you think that you last left it?"

Satomi answered, "In a pile of books. It has green cover and it has the words "Book of Satomi" on it's front cover. Find a big pile of books and started looking for it."

Kyouko said, "OK Satomi. This isn't a trap, is it?"

Satomi answered, "I don't know. I never actually took the book out of the library before. And no one else touched it. Except for me that is. So I really don't know what'll happen to you Kyouko. I'm really sorry."

Kyouko said, "It's ok Satomi. We're good friends. But as soon as I get you the book, I want you to go to Sanctuary with me. A friend of mine is waiting for me and I believe that a war is about to break out."

Satomi said, "I'll meet you in Sanctuary then. I'll take the book there."

Kyouko said, "OK. It's located in Tetsu Forest. Where the huge hole is."

Satomi said, "O-OK. I'll get there right away. See you when you are done with your jobs. I want Scottorang's head though. Because I won't be able to see his dead body in Sanctuary. No, I want his ring. It's called "The Boomerang of Death" that shoots Boomerangs wherever he wants. They are very deadly weapons because they cut right through his opponent's limbs."

Kyouko said, "OK. I'll bring you the Book of Satomi and The Boomerang of Death. Meet you in Sanctuary."

Satomi said, "Yep."

Satomi ran to the Traveling Station and choose the location, Tetsu Forest and appeared by the hole and saw the city Sanctuary and said, "She was right. There is a city in the big hole."

Lilith said, "State the reason why you're here."

Satomi answered, "I heard that Kyouko has a friend in Sanctuary and said that there's going to be a war soon. I want to help out. I'm the strongest magician in Hetoo Prime."

Lilith heard that and said, "Come on in. Kyouko's friend is waiting in the bar."

Satomi heard that and walked in and appeared outside of the bar and Moxxi said, "Man, you need to calm down. You had your 50th bottle of this stuff."

Thomas said, "I told you that I can drink, didn't I Moxxi. Just one more and that's it. I promise you that."

Moxxi said, "OK."

Satomi sat down and Moxxi said, "A newcomer. How may I help you?"

Satomi answered, "I'm looking for Kyouko's friend."

Thomas heard that voice and said, "You're sitting next to him. And it seems that I haven't forgotten your voice Satomi."

Satomi looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

Thomas answered, "The man that you almost killed a year ago."

Thomas turned his head with a smile on his face and asked, "Where is Kyouko now?"

Satomi answered, "On a job to find my magic book. And to kill the man that wants to steal it and kill me with it."

Thomas smiled and said, "Interesting. By the way, I'm Thomas, an Assassin. Also a Vault Hunter. And there will be a war going on while we're searching for the Vault's. Well, it's good to have you on our side at least. We need all of the people that we could get. But what'll happen when she actually touches the Book of Satomi?"

Satomi answered, "I don't know. No one except for me has ever touched it."

Thomas smiled and said, "OK. Good enough. Let's see what happens."

Going back to the Great Junction. Scottorang and his men walked into the library and looked around and Kyouko grabbed the book and put it in her pocket and turned around and turned around and saw them and hid herself and Scottorang looked at the big pile of books and said, "Check out that pile of books. It's gotta be in there. She hasn't used the book in at least a year. When she tried killing the Assassin."

Kyouko heard that and asked herself, "What does he mean tried to kill the Assassin? That Assassin is my friend. I'll have a little chat with her when I get to Sanctuary."

His men got to the pile of books and Kyouko shot them both in the head and they screamed and Scottorang asked, "What's going on guys? Who screamed?"

Scottorang ran over there and saw that they were laying there and Kyouko was above him and said, "You lose."

Scottorang looked up and tossed a boomerang at her and Kyouko appeared on the ground and she shot at him and the boomerang protected him and Kyouko said, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Scottorang asked, "Why are you attacking us? We only want the Book of Satomi."

Kyouko said, "It doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Satomi."

Scottorang said, "She'll die soon. Someone is already headed toward her room right now."

Kyouko smiled and started shooting at him at random and Scottorang's boomerangs blocked every bullet that she shot at him and Kyouko smiled and said, "OK. I guess I have no choice then."

She put her arm out and made a fist and flames appeared and Scottorang saw that and said, "You monster. This is impossible. Human's don't have that much power."

Kyouko laughed and said, "I'm not Human at all."

Kyouko walked toward her and Scottorang threw his boomerang at her and she dodged it and it flew around and then came back and Kyouko dodged it and then said, "Fire Fist Ace."

She punched his head and Scottorang screamed and flew into the bookshelf and the bookshelf fell over and made the other bookshelves fall over as well and then walked over toward him and aimed the gun at his head and shot him and then looked at his fingers and saw the ring and took it off of his finger and walked away to the Traveling Station and before she got there, she appeared in another dimension called Spirit's Home. Kyouko saw that the place changed and asked, "Where am I?" The Queen of Heaven, Isis appeared in the air and answered, "Welcome to Heaven. I'm the Queen of Heaven, Isis. I heard that you are going to give Satomi her book back. So because she didn't get herself, this has happened. You won't be able to leave Heaven without defeating Zagan. Zagan is our prisoner and is awaiting his execution. You kill him, I will reward you greatly."

Kyouko heard that and said, "OK."

Zagan appeared and said, "Finally, I get to kill someone."

Kyouko heard that and looked at him and Zagan ran toward her and said, "Bounty's Cut."

He swung his sword like hand at her and Kyouko said, "Fire Dragon's Scales."

She put her arm up and Zagan's arm hit the scales and then Kyouko said, "Fire Breath."

Kyouko blew fire out of her mouth and Zagan flew back and then Kyouko said, "Meteorites."

Meteorites started to appear and Zagan looked up and Kyouko stood there and Zagan started swinging his arms at the meteors and Kyouko smiled and said, "Fire Bullets."

She made a finger gun and put her thumb down 20 times and the fire bullets hit him and he stopped swinging the last meteorite hit him and Zagan screamed and Isis saw that and said to herself, "She's not a Demon or an Angel. She's not even Human. She's a Cybernetic Robot. Cybernetic Robots are this strong. I never knew that."

Kyouko said, "He's dead. I have to go now."

Isis said, "I guess that you're right. Walk forward to the panel for your reward as promised."

Kyouko walked over to the panel and put her hands on it and then the "Light Demolisher" ring appeared on her finger and Isis said, "That is the Light Demolisher ring. It allows you to use the magic that Angels use. And the Traveling Station is just behind you. You are worthy to come again. I will call you if I need anything done, ok."

Kyouko said, "Yes ma'am."

Kyouko walked over to the Traveling Station and selected Tetsu Forest and said, "Kyouko here."

Lilith said, "Open the gate."

Lt. Davis did and Kyouko walked in and asked, "Do you know where I could find Thomas, the Assassin?"

Lilith answered, "Moxxi's Bar."

Kyouko walked to Moxxi's Bar and said, "Thomas, may I ask you a question?"

Thomas answered, "Sure thing Kyouko. What is it?"

Kyouko asked, "Is it true that Satomi tried to kill you?"

Thomas looked at her and answered, "Yes it is. And that's one reason why I have such a big bounty on my head. So, what happened when you touched the Book of Satomi?"

Kyouko answered, "I was sent to Heaven 6 minutes later."

Satomi said, "Spirit's Home. That is what the place is called. It's bigger than Pandora, Hetoo Prime, and many other planets combined. Same with The Demonic Souls."

Thomas said, "Yep. I guess your book really is possessed by Isis."

Satomi said, "You knew that."

Thomas said, "Ever since I set eyes on that book a year ago, I noticed a spirit stronger than any other around the book."

Kyouko handed the Book of Satomi and the Boomerang of Death to Satomi and said, "There you go Satomi. But what is the reason why you tried to kill him?"

Satomi answered, "He killed my brother."

Thomas said, "I told you that it was an accident. He walked in my way when I was going to kill some dude. And I am sorry about that."

Satomi said, "Yep. I forgave you a long time ago. That's why our fight ended. With you unharmed."

Kyouko said, "Unharmed. That's impossible."

Satomi said, "People call me The Strongest Magician because of the strength of magic power I have. But Thomas barely uses magic. But magic doesn't work on him. His magic power is stronger than mine."

Thomas took off his gloves and showed her all of the rings that he had and said, "I never use magic unless it is needed."

Satomi said, "And yet he's still a shirtless bastard."

Thomas said, "And very muscular."

Kyouko asked, "Who cares about that?"

Lilith answered, "I do."

Thomas smiled and said, "She really is interesting."


	3. Alex, the Soldier

Alex is a Soldier for the Zetus Empire. He wears military gear and has a helmet that is like a bear and a dragon combined. The military gear is close to what Roland wore. He has short black hair and his partner is a Siren named Angel. Angel is Handsome Jack's Daughter. The only reason Angel is on Hetoo Prime is because Alex and Thomas kidnapped her so she wouldn't go corrupt like her father. So they took her to Hetoo Prime and created a hologram of her and sent her to Hyperion's Space Station. So Thomas and Alex took care of her and raised her to be a strong warrior to fight crime in the world of Hetoo Prime. She has long hair black hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. They headed out on a journey one day and then as soon as they got to Phantom Pride, a female named Irina appeared and said, "Sir, ma'am, please come this way. I have a job for you to do."

Angel asked, "Shall we go father?"

Alex answered, "I'm not your father. Neither is Thomas. We only raised you. And saved you from what your real father has become."

Angel said, "Oh. How is Thomas anyway? We haven't seen him since I got to be a very beautiful girl."

Alex answered, "He's probably still on the run from all of the Empire's Soldiers as well as every evil organization on this planet. People want the bounty that is on his head. Plus, Thomas helped you become powerful as well. He taught you how to use your Siren powers and I taught you how to use magic. I just hope that Hyperion doesn't come to Hetoo Prime."

Angel asked, "Why?"

Alex answered, "That's another enemy to deal with. Plus, let's see what she needs from us."

Angel said, "OK Alex."

They walked to Irina and asked, "How could we help you ma'am?"

Irina answered, "There's this organization that keeps causing this town trouble. The Falling Sprinters keep attacking us and we don't have any magic power to fight against them. We're defenseless. I would like it if you could fend them off for us. I will reward you greatly for it. With an Assault Rifle called "Carbine" that we made ourselves."

Alex said, "Carbine. Would you like it?"

Angel answered, "Nope. I'll keep my magic."

Alex said, "Good enough. We'll fend them off for ya. Where do they attack?"

Irina answered, "You'll find 5 buildings that have been destroyed completely. That is where they set up camp. They might be sending waves at a time to destroy this place one building at a time. We can't take anymore of this destruction. The people are scared to even exit there homes. Please get rid of them."

Angel said, "We'll handle them ma'am."

Alex said, "Leave it to us. Oh, I forgot to mention Angel, we'll be meeting with Thomas after we're done here."

Angel said with excitement, "We will."

Alex said, "Yep. He contacted me earlier today to tell us to get to Tetsu Forest. We'll be using the Traveling Station to get there. It's right next to the big hole that Thomas made when we first got here."

Angel said, "Yay, we get to see him again."

Alex smiled and said, "Yep."

They walked to the middle of town and the leader of The Falling Sprinters, Zura said, "Men, we have 2 civilians outside of their houses. Please kill them. They might not even be a civilian here. There is no retreating."

The Viper Bandits started running into town and looked for the 2 people that were outside and Angel heard footsteps and said, "They're coming."

Alex smiled and took out his Engraved Sniper and said, "OK. Let's begin our fun. I'll support you from back here."

Angel said, "Yessir."

Angel started running forward and Alex continued to look and then saw a shadow of one of the people and shot at him and hit him in the head and Angel said, "One down."

Alex smiled and said, "I guess so."

Angel ran out there and put her arm out and said, "Take this."

The Bandits rose and Alex saw that and started shooting at them and Zura asked, "What are you doing men? They shouldn't be able to fight back."

The Viper Bandit answered, "They got a sniper and a Siren. Save us."

Zura said, "A sniper and a Siren. 2 of the Zetus Empire's pets. Kill them and bring there heads to me."

The Viper Bandits that were behind them started shooting at Angel and Alex shot the bullet out of the air and Angel said, "Thank you boss."

Alex said, "Stop changing it from sir, to boss, to Alex. I can't take it anymore. Alex is good enough."

Angel laughed and swung her arms and they flew into the wall of a building and then made a hole and then they disturbed the Phantom Pride's citizens and said, "We're sorry."

Alex said, "Don't destroy the fucking place Angel. These guys already did enough damage."

Angel said, "Don't worry about it. I can repair it."

They ran out of the building and Alex shot them in the legs and they fell face first into the ground and screamed and Angel took her Atlas Pistol out and shot the injured people in the head and then Alex started running while shooting at the people ahead of them and Angel put her arms out and looked at the hole in the wall and said, "Repair."

She clapped her hands and all of the debris that flew into the house mounted the wall and was 200% fixed. Alex said, "Good job."

Irina said, "Hey, you just repaired that building right."

Angel answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Irina answered, "I was wondering if you're willing to repair the 5 broken down buildings that were completely destroyed by these guys as soon as you defeat them."

Angel answered, "Sure thing. I'll repair the destroyed buildings for ya."

Alex said, "Leave it to us."

They continued walking down that street and then saw the Traveling Station and Angel walked to it and said, "OK. I'll activate the Traveling Station for when we're done with the mission. Just protect me till I'm done, ok Alex."

Alex said, "Understood."

Angel started working and then bandits started running out of the houses and started shooting at her and Alex shot the bullets out of the air and then put his sniper away and then took out his Spectral Ivory Revolver and shot them and put big holes into there bodies and said, "This is quite fun. Huge holes in there bodies are awesome."

Angel said, "Don't get too excited now. Thomas should have taught you that."

Alex said, "You have a point."

He continued to protect her and Angel said, "25% complete."

Alex said, "25% my ass. That's like 10%."

Angel said, "Stop pushing it. It's 25%."

Alex said, "I'm sorry."

Alex shot the bandits that were coming and said, "Damn these guys have a lot of bandits hiding."

Angel asked, "What's wrong? You running out of bullets?"

Alex answered, "Nah. I still got plenty of bullets left. I'm just surprised that there are so many bandits in one area. This is unheard of."

Angel said, "You have a point."

Alex shot the bandit that flew toward them in the head and Angel put her hand out and the bandit blew up and Alex said, "Remind me to never piss you off."

Angel said, "I said protect me. Not send them flying toward me, dumbass."

Alex giggled and said, "My bad Angel. Keep it up."

Angel said, "Well, we're 50% there."

Alex heard that and said, "OK. Keep up the good work. Thomas will be proud of you."

Angel smiled and started dancing around while trying to activate it and Alex saw that and then put the gun away and put his hand out and fire appeared around his hand and said, "Flaming Sword."

The sword appeared and Angel saw that and Alex ran toward the bandits and swung at them and chopped them all up and then the last bandit was Erebus and he had Water Magic and Erebus said, "Water Breath."

The water flew out of his mouth and Alex moved out of the way and he moved his head and Alex ran toward him and said, "I should have learned Lightning Magic instead of Fire Magic."

Erebus asked, "Are you afraid of me? The boss of the Viper Bandits."

Alex laughed and answered, "Hell no. You look as ugly as the rest of them. You fat old hag."

Erebus heard that and said, "Water Slash."

He swung his arm and water flew toward him and Alex jumped over the water and then landed on his feet and then rolled over and appeared underneath Erebus and he swung his sword and said, "Fire Chopping Single Strike."

Erebus screamed and Erebus was chopped in half and he collapsed and then Alex stood up and looked around and saw that no one else was coming and Angel said, "75% complete."

Alex said, "Oh well, I can't do anything else. No one else is coming."

Zura asked, "What are you idiots doing? Get out there and kill them. They are only 2 people. A man protecting a girl. What the hell guys?"

Alex said, "He's really getting on my nerves."

Angel said, "Oh shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Alex said, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get this job over with so I know what the hell we need to do."

Angel said, "Thomas has a job for us."

Alex answered, "I'm a Vault Hunter along with Thomas and 2 others. We're all going to meet in one place. Tetsu Forest where the big hole is."

Zura heard that and said, "OK. We're going to that big hole everyone. Oxford and Phoenix Bandits will stay here and continue to intervene with them. My people will take out the people that are waiting for them to appear."

Alex heard that and said, "Oh shit. I shouldn't have said anything."

He contacted Thomas and said, "Thomas, beware, a group of bandits are headed your way to kill whoever we are about to meet."

Thomas said, "Bandits headed here. You told them our location, didn't you."

Alex said, "It slipped while I was talking to Angel and they overheard our conversation."

Thomas said, "You really are an idiot. Thanks for the warning."

Alex said, "No problem."

He put the ECHO away and Thomas said, "OK, everyone, we're about to be attacked by bandits. So get prepared."

Lilith heard that and everyone that knew how to fight walked to the entrance of Sanctuary and Lilith said, "One more thing. We need a power core."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about that for now. We'll handle the power core sooner or later."

They opened the gate and then walked out and waited for them to appear. While that was happening, Angel finished up the Traveling Station and said, "Finished. Now we're able to get to Tetsu Forest with no problem. Let's finish this mission and then get to Thomas."

Alex said, "I agree."

They continued running down the path and then ¾ of the way to the 5 broken down buildings, the Phoenix Bandits arrived and Alex said, "OK. Here we go."

He took out his pistol and so did Angel and they started shooting the bandits and Karen said, "Don't let them any further than this. The boss will regret everything if he hears that we failed him."

Everyone attacked them and Angel put her hands out and the bullets stopped automatically and Alex punched the air and the bullets flew back toward them and they saw that and tried dodging the bullets, but they all hit them either way. Karen saw that and said, "You 2 are idiots. The Oxford Bandits will kill you."

Alex said, "I don't know about that. We easily defeated the Viper and Phoenix Bandits. What makes you think that the Oxford Bandits would be any different?"

Karen answered, "There are more badasses in the Oxford Bandits. And you 2 won't survive it. Die bastards."

Angel lifted her arm up slowly and Karen flew up and said, "I can't breathe."

Alex said, "Enough talk."

He shot her in her arms and legs and then her chest and Angel threw her arm to the ground and Karen hit the ground hard and she broke her neck completely and Alex said, "Nice job. You truly are a badass."

They continued running to the broken down part of the town and saw that they were all ready to attack them and they started shooting at them and Alex made the air around them hot as hell and then the bullets deteriorated before impact and Angel started shooting at them and Yang said, "Don't let them through. Wait, no else is here. Why am I even saying that? Oh well, kill them now."

Umeki said, "Don't worry about a thing. They can't beat us. It's 2 against an army."

Alex said, "2 against an army eh."

He made fire appear around his right fist and he appeared in the middle of all of there troops and said, "Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist."

Alex punched the ground and it blew up and everyone within a 40 foot radius disappeared and Umeki saw that and Angel said, "That's amazing."

Yang said, "Now we could worry right."

Umeki nodded and said, "Y-Y-Yeah, we could worry all we want now."

Zura said, "They were completely wiped out."

They smiled and appeared in front of Sanctuary and Thomas asked, "Are you looking for those 2's friends?"

Zura answered, "Yes we are. You must be the leader here."

Lilith said, "Nope. I am."

Thomas said, "What she said."

Kyouko said, "We're just here because of our friends told us about your arrival."

Zura said, "Oh well. Kill everyone here."

Thomas flew toward them and Satomi saw that and said, "Ice Make: Dragon."

A dragon made out of ice appeared and it roared and flew toward them and Kyouko took out her gun and shot at them and Lilith said, "These guys are amazing."

Thomas appeared in the middle of them and said, "Twister."

A twister appeared and they flew into the twister and Thomas punched the air and said, "Fly to hell."

The twister disappeared and Zura was the only one standing there and Zura said, "Holy Nova."

He punched Thomas in the face and an explosion occurred and Thomas flew back and Satomi saw that and his mask shattered into millions of pieces and everyone saw that and Zura laughed and asked, "Did you think that you could beat me with such weak magic?"

Thomas opened his eyes and opened his mouth and started sucking in the smoke and Zura saw that and Lilith disappeared and appeared in front of him and an explosion appeared and Zura moved back a little and said, "You damn Siren."

Lilith said, "He's all yours Thomas."

Thomas stood up and said, "Good. I'll teach you the true meaning of weak magic."

Zura heard that and Thomas appeared behind him and said, "Holy Bloody Fucking Nova."

His head turned white and Zura turned his head and saw that and Thomas headbutted him and screamed and Zura's body exploded and blood appeared everywhere and Thomas walked out of the smoke and said, "OK. Our job is done."

Satomi said, "No matter how much damage you do to him, he'll never feel anything."

Thomas put his hand out and all of the debris of his mask flew up and Thomas said, "Repair."

The mask started to rebuild itself and then going back to Phantom Pride. Yang said, "Sir, what are we going to do?"

They waited for a response and Alex asked, "Did they take them out already?"

Angel said, "That was fast and is quite amazing."

Umeki said, "It can't be possible. They killed the boss. How is that even possible?"

Lilith grabbed the ECHO that was laying on the ground and said, "Hello, does anyone hear me."

Angel said, "Lilith."

Lilith asked, "Who said that?"

Angel answered, "Angel."

Lilith said, "Oh, your boss is dead. Surrender now. You pissed off the wrong man."

Alex said, "Oh shit. What did the boss do to Thomas?"

Lilith answered, "Punched him in the face with Holy Nova. So Thomas used a completely different version of it and made the boss man explode."

Angel heard that and Alex said, "That spell is called "Holy Bloody Fucking Nova." One of his strongest magic spells. And if you need a power core, we just found one."

Lilith said, "Please bring it. I will reward you. Do you know anything about Eridium?"

Alex answered, "Yes we do. We buy things in the Black Market with that stuff along with Magic Stones."

Lilith said, "I'll be handing over 10 Eridium Shards to you."

Alex said, "OK."

Yang yelled, "Shut up."

Alex shot her in the head and said, "You're annoying as hell there bandit. Angel, kill the other one."

Umeki shot at her and Angel shot that bullet and then shot another bullet directly after that and Umeki tried to shoot the bullet out of the air, but she missed and the bullet hit her and Angel said, "It's time to repair the buildings."

She put her arms out and the bandits started to appear from all directions and Alex said, "Oh shit. We're surrounded."

Angel laughed and said, "OK. Kill them."

Alex said, "OK."

Alex took out the Infinite Rifle which is a pistol that has a never ending shooting clips. There is no need to reload the gun at all. He started shooting at the enemy and they started screaming and Angel laughed and said, "You can't defeat a gun that has no reloading restrictions."

Alex said, "Welcome to Hell everyone."

They all collapsed within 20 seconds and Angel clapped her hands and the buildings started to repair themselves and Alex said, "OK. Let's go. The buildings are repaired."

Irina said, "Thank you for driving them out of here Vault Hunter. We appreciate your help. Come on back and I'll reward you."

Alex said, "OK. We'll be right there."

Angel said, "Let's go."

Alex walked over to the power core and picked it up and said, "OK. We got the power core. Now we could go."

They smiled and started running to Irina and they appeared in front of her office and knocked on the door and said, "We're back."

Irina opened the door and said, "Here's the gun that I was talking about."

Angel took it and said, "Your welcome. If you ever need anything, just ask us."

Irina said, "I will. Thank you."

They left and said, "No problem."

They walked to the Traveling Station and teleported to Tetsu Forest and Thomas was out there and Alex said, "Eh, look at who it is."

Angel said, "Thomas, long time no see."

Thomas smiled and said, "Angel, you've been with him this entire time."

Angel said, "Yep. We joined the Zetus Empire's Army."

Thomas smiled and said, "OK. Let's go inside. Lilith is waiting for the power core. Or is it Lt. Davis. I really don't know anymore. Kyouko is here as well."

Alex said, "She is eh. She got here before us. Shit."

Angel asked, "Why didn't you come see us?"

Thomas answered, "I'm a wanted man. Don't you remember. I got a bounty of 50,000,000,000,000 Division Credits. A lot of people would like that kind of money Angel. So I kept quiet all this time and became an Assassin. Hurry up."

They walked in and Thomas took them to where they're going to plug in the power core and Lt. Davis said, "That's the power core that Lilith told me that you would be bringing. This power core is pretty impressive. It'll last us months...no, maybe even years. This planet truly is amazing."

Alex said, "Thank you. But it's about to be wiped off of the map."

Thomas said, "Yep. Lilith, I just got a report about Atlas, Dahl, and Hyperion."

Lilith asked, "What about them?"

Thomas answered, "They're all coming here to kill us all."

Kyouko asked, "Why would they do such a thing?"

Thomas answered, "They are fucking badasses. That's why."

Lilith said, "No they are not."

Alex said, "He was talking about the Vault Hunters."

Lilith said, "He's right there."

Thomas said, "Allow me to introduce you to a very good friend of ours Lilith. Angel, introduce yourself properly this time."

Angel said, "Hello Lilith, I'm sorry about what happened with the first Vault. I wasn't even on Pandora."

Lilith heard that and said, "You're Handsome Jack's Daughter. How is this even possible? We killed you."

Alex answered, "That was a robot created by us. Then Handsome Jack resurrected the hologram. This is his real daughter."

Thomas said, "We can't allow Demonic Jack and Angel to meet. It might cause chaos all over this damn world."

Lilith said, "You're right. But I really thought that we killed you. And then my boyfriend died."

Alex said, "Roland."

Thomas said, "Oh yeah, this is his twin brother Alex. I told you about him remember."

Lilith said, "Yep."

Alex took his helmet off and said, "I'm sorry about my brother. And I'm glad that son-of-a-bitch is dead. But if he truly is resurrected by the Anti-Vault Hunters, we're in deep shit. And then we also have to worry about Atlas, Dahl, and Hyperion at the same time. It's all hell."

Lilith saw his face and said, "You truly are Roland's twin brother."

Angel looked at him and Thomas smiled and said, "Put the power core in man."

Satomi said, "We got nothing but time Thomas."

Lilith said, "That is where you are wrong Satomi. That is what we wish that we had. Put the power core in."

Thomas said, "We all wish that we had time to kill. But I'm afraid that we're on the wanted list. As long as Atlas, Dahl, Hyperion, and the Anti-Vault Hunters are after us, we'll never be sitting down trying to relax. We'll always be fighting to protect the people we care about."

Angel said, "By the way, if Handsome Jack is dead, then who is the CEO of Hyperion?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders and said, "We'll find out when they get here."

Alex put the power core into the socket and it started working and Lilith said, "Well, thanks to you guys, we'll be able to stay alive for another couple years."

Thomas heard that and said, "I guess so."

Kyouko asked, "Who else are we waiting for?"

Thomas answered, "Monica. We're only waiting for her now. Then we begin our real journey."

Angel said, "Real journey."

Thomas said, "Yep, we're going to do some hunting to find people to help us in this war that is about to happen."

Angel said, "Now that ain't cool at all Thomas."

Thomas said, "I agree. And it's not our fault."

Angel said, "It's her fault."

Lilith said, "Hey."

Thomas laughed and said, "Nope, it's no one's fault. It's just that Vault Hunters are hated by a lot of people."

Lilith said, "Now you could say that again."

Thomas smiled and took off his mask and Angel saw the scar and asked, "What happened to your face?"

Thomas answered, "I was attacked by the Mysterious Guardian. Even though I think that it's been watching us the entire time."

Alex heard that and said, "The Watcher."

Thomas said, "I believe so."

Lilith said, "That thing really is getting on my nerves."

Thomas laughed and asked, "How do you think I feel? I got this because of that damn being. But it seems to know more than us."

Alex said, "He's right about that."

Thomas said, "We need to hurry. We need more people so we could stand a chance in this war. We're going to need to upgrade Sanctuary as well."

Lt. Davis said, "Huh, doing that'll take years."

Satomi said, "Not if you have master builders. Right Thomas."

Thomas said, "Yep. After we get all of the people we need for the war, we'll get the people that we'll need to build us a better Sanctuary."

Lilith said, "You plan on staying here."

Thomas said, "Yeah, well, if there's no problem with that, then why not. I bet that this town really needs more people."

Lt. Davis said, "He's right. The Crimson Raiders could use more people. Plus, Moxxi needs more business as well."

Lilith said, "You're making some good points there Lt. Davis. OK, I except you all. But we'll be moving out as soon as we're done with the Vaults on this planet are done with."

Thomas said, "Understood."

Alex said, "It's about damn time we get to see another planet other than this hellhole."

Angel said, "I agree."

Kyouko said, "I was created on this planet. So I would like to explore even more planets."

Lilith smiled and said, "It's good to have you guys aboard our home. Sanctuary. Roland made it after the attack on New Haven, on Pandora. Handsome Jack killed a lot of people. A lot of our friends as well."

Thomas said, "I heard. This peaceful world really is coming to an end. Plus, we don't have to worry about any of the beasts that live in the forest. As long as one of our power cores are in here, no one can sense, track, or find us."

Alex asked, "What about smell?"

Thomas answered, "Then we have a problem because I have no idea what'll happen. The only danger that we would really have would be the Elemental Dragons then. They are quite the badass."

Satomi said, "The Elemental Dragons are stronger than they look. They are about as tall as us, but their strength is 70 times our strength. So one hit from that dragon, you're dead automatically."

Lilith said, "You said that this place is safe."

Thomas said, "Safe from bandits. Not anything else."

Lilith said, "You truly are an ass."

Thomas said, "I'm sorry. If you want to move it, there's another location, but it's surrounded by Badass Stalkers."

Lilith said, "You gotta be kidding me. You're lying right."

Thomas said, "Nope. Let's go to Moxxi's Bar. You guys look thirsty. I know that I am."

Alex said, "You're still a damn drunk."

Thomas said, "You know that I can never get drunk. I control everything."

Alex sighed and said, "You're right."

They walked to Moxxi's Bar and said, "The best booze you got."

Moxxi heard that and said, "You again."

Thomas smiled and said, "It's not for me. It's for my friends."

Moxxi heard that and said, "I see. Then it's ok."

Thomas whispered, "Angel, you better let me drink your booze. You're too young for it."

Angel said, "Understood."

Satomi said, "You truly are evil Thomas."

Thomas smiled and said, "Booze is good. Plus, it gives me energy to fight."

Moxxi appeared with the drinks and said, "Enjoy."

Alex said, "We will."


	4. Monica, the Hellbringer

Monica is a Demon that helps Thomas out whenever he asks her to do something. She is very strong with magic. She has long straight blue hair, piercing red eyes, and is as skinny as Thomas. She is also muscular, but not like Thomas. She starts her journey off in The Demonic Souls. The Demonic Souls is where all the Demons live. Monica walks to the throne room and the King of the Underworld, Magdos said, "You'll be heading to the surface again it seems."

Monica said, "Yes, my lord."

Magdos said, "He's got another job for you to do."

Monica answered, "Yes, my lord."

Magdos asked, "What would that job be?"

Monica answered, "Open up 6 Vaults and then destroy the beings inside of the Vaults."

Magdos said, "The Vaults have beings inside of them. And you must destroy them. That's pretty fucking awesome. I wish that I could go, but let the Demons be with you."

Monica said, "Thank you, my lord."

Magdos said, "One more thing before you leave."

Monica asked, "What is it?"

Magdos answered, "Never trust that man."

Monica heard that and asked, "What man?"

Magdos answered, "Thomas, the Assassin. He's not who you think he is."

Monica said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Magdos said, "Thomas is a well known being in The Demonic Souls. He kills off any of the people that disobey him. Then became a freelance. He's a hired gun. Don't trust that man. He will betray you one of these days. I guarantee you that."

Monica smiled and said, "I disagree with you."

Magdos heard that and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Monica answered, "Thomas is the reason The Demonic Souls is the way it is now. Am I right sir?"

Magdos heard that and sighed and said, "That's not what I was getting at. He's a murderer is what I'm trying to say."

Monica smiled and said, "See you around sir."

Magdos said, "You dare disobey me."

Monica said, "You don't understand the mind of Thomas, the Assassin. And you never will till you get to know him."

Magdos heard that and Monica disappeared and appeared in Kokubaru Town. Kokubaru Town used to be a town with a lot of rich people. The buildings were at least 3 stories tall. Very colorful. But now it's all burnt down debris. And barely any people live there now. A very small female appeared with bruises all over her arms and face and Monica walked toward her and asked, "Are you ok little girl?"

She heard that and looked at her and walked back and Monica said, "I won't hurt you. Do you know a man named Thomas, the Assassin?"

The female smiled and answered, "Yes, he came by everyday till someone cut his arm off. He saved our town every time we were in trouble. But then when we were in deep, he didn't come. And now the town of the rich ended up like this."

Monica said, "Well, I'm a good friend of his. Even though I'm a Demon, I work for him."

The female said, "Like a contract or something."

Monica said, "You could say it like that. The only thing is that I haven't seen him in years."

The female said, "Well, I have a job for ya. If you truly are a friend of Thomas's. You must accept it."

Monica said, "OK. Just tell me what you need to be done and I'll do my best to complete it."

The female heard that and then remembered that is what Thomas said to her father and said, "I can't take being hit around anymore. There's a bandit named Zindelo that rules this town now. He's a member of the Viper Bandits. He's not strong, but he's the one that cut Thomas's arm off. And scared him away. I want you to avenge Thomas and bring me to Thomas. Then I will reward you with 5,000 Division Credits. That's all that I got left because of that bastard."

Monica said, "Understood, my lady."

The female said, "My name is Ruza Ellen. But you can call me Ruza."

Monica said, "OK Ruza. I will avenge Thomas. And then I'll bring you to him."

Ruza smiled and hugged her and Monica saw that and said, "I don't hug people."

Ruza said, "I don't mind. You speak just like Thomas."

Monica said, "I do."

Ruza said, "That is what he said when I hugged him for saving me and crying into his shirt. But you don't pat me on the head. Thomas does."

Monica smiled and asked, "Would you like me to act like Thomas?"

Ruza answered, "Nope. Well, only if you want to. I won't force you."

Monica smiled and patted her on her head and said, "I'll be right back."

Ruza said, "Make sure you bring his head back to me."

Monica said, "I will."

Monica walked away and then Psychos appeared and ran toward her and Monica started shooting at the Psychos and Ruza heard the gunshots and ran to her house and locked the door. Orchilo Ellen heard that and asked, "What's going on?"

Ruza answered, "One of Thomas's friends are here."

Orchilo said, "Thank you lord. We praise you Thomas for sending someone to finally save us."

Thomas heard that and looked up and Alex asked, "What's wrong Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Someone is praising me for something I didn't do. I never sent anyone to save anyone."

Kyouko said, "It sounds like it's Monica's doing then."

Thomas said, "Wait a minute. I remember that voice. It's the people from Kokubaru Town."

Satomi said, "The town that you left to rot in hell."

Thomas frowned and said, "So the bandits took over the town. I'm sorry guys. But Monica will save you."

Tears fell off of his chin and Angel asked, "Are you crying?"

Lilith saw that and Thomas said, "The only reason I abandoned that place was because my little brother chopped my arm off telling me to stop worrying about the town. I'll take care of it. But it seems that I shouldn't have abandoned the town. He really destroyed it, didn't he?"

Satomi said, "I'm afraid so. A town where the rich lived once is now a disaster zone. Zendilo destroyed everything and only a few people still live there. But the only bad thing about living there is that they get tortured everyday."

Thomas frowned and Moxxi put a beer in front of him and Thomas saw that and looked at her and Moxxi said, "It's on me this time."

Thomas said, "No can do Moxxi. I'll pay."

Moxxi heard that and said, "I said that it's on the house."

Thomas took his mask off and said, "I'm paying."

Alex said, "Shut up Thomas. It's on her."

Thomas put the mask on and said, "Thank you Moxxi. I appreciate it."

Moxxi said, "No problem."

Going back to Kokubaru Town. Zendilo said, "Huh, one of Thomas's friends eh. Make sure she doesn't live everyone. She doesn't look that strong to me. Cutting off Thomas's arm was nothing. But making this pretty lady submit will be fun."

Monica heard that and took her ECHO and said, "Thomas, please tell me what this man is."

Thomas heard that and said, "Zendilo is a man that loves to make women submit to him. Mostly rape, sex, torture. It's his thing. An if you think I gave up on the town, I didn't give up on it."

Ruza heard that and asked, "Then why didn't you ever come back?"

Thomas heard that voice and asked, "Is that Ruza. You sound all grown up now."

Ruza said, "Yes it is."

Thomas said, "OK. I'll tell you the reason. Zendilo chopped my arm off. But he also told me not to worry about the town anymore because he would protect it. So I trusted him. Zendilo is my little brother. Make sure you do not take his head off."

Monica asked, "Why not?"

Thomas answered, "Because, he's not a normal Human being. He's half-human and half-demon. You take his head off, he'll regain a new head and he'll slice you down."

Ruza said, "Forget about taking his head then."

Monica said, "Understood. So just kill him."

Thomas said, "Nope. Bring him to me."

Ruza said, "Or you could kill him and bring him to Thomas."

Orchilo said, "Or you could just knock him out and give him to Thomas. You need to have faith in his reasoning."

Thomas said, "Thank you Mr. Ellen."

Orchilo said, "No problem Thomas. I hope that you know what you're doing."

Monica said, "He knows what he's doing."

Thomas said, "Yes I do. We're going to feed him to the Elemental Dragons."

Monica heard that and said, "That'll be killing him either way."

Thomas said, "She has a point. But it won't be easy to kill him. So I'm going to get myself one last beer and then I'm going to prepare for the Dragons feast."

Monica said, "Understood."

Thomas asked, "Which Bandit Group is he in?"

Monica answered, "Viper."

Thomas said, "OK. Thank you. Oh yeah, beware of Zendilo's pet dragon. He named it Harvey. Do not kill Harvey, bring him to me."

Monica said, "Understood."

She put her ECHO away and Thomas said, "Ruza, I truly am sorry about what happened to the town. If you ever need anything, just ask me."

Ruza answered, "Could we play something the next time we meet?"

Thomas smiled and answered, "Sure thing. Anything you want."

Ruza said, "Yay."

Thomas smiled and put the ECHO down and said, "I love that girl. She makes my day."

Lilith said, "Then why not go back?"

Thomas answered, "Good question."

Going back to Kokubaru Town. Marauders appeared and started shooting up the place and Harvey roared and Monica said, "I think that they woke up the dinner bell."

Monica started shooting them and Thomas said, "Oh, I almost forgot. The only way to get Harvey on your side is to prove to him that you are a better parent than my brother. He only likes strong people."

Monica said, "Understood sir."

Thomas said, "It's not sir, it's Thomas."

Monica laughed and said, "I knew that you were going to say that."

She shot all of the Marauders and continued running toward Zendilo's location and while Monica was killing everyone to get to Zendilo, she heard moans coming from one of the houses and Zendilo said, "It sure is noisy out there. Harvey, go check up on what's going on out there."

Harvey nodded and flew out of the debris and saw Monica killing everyone like they were nothing and flew toward her and landed on the ground making the ground shake and all of the bandits fell to the ground and Monica stood there and stared at the dragon and Harvey saw the gun pointed at him and Monica turned the gun around and shot the Psycho that was behind her and Harvey saw that and Zendilo said, "Dammit Harvey. Why do I have to do everything?"

Monica answered, "Because your older brother wants you dead. Along with a little girl with bruises all over her body."

Ruza heard that and Zendilo said, "You got balls to talk to me like that lady. If you truly are my brothers friend, show me what you've got."

Monica put her gun away and said, "Demon Detestable."

The magical gun appeared and Zendilo looked at the gun and Monica aimed it at him and yelled, "Demon Laser Beam of Death."

She pulled the trigger and a very large, deadly, bright red beam appeared out of the small gun and flew toward Zendilo and Zendilo put his arm out and the beam hit his hand and flew around him and the beam took all of his energy away after it was done and Zendilo fell and said, "Impossible. My brother can't even defeat me."

Monica said, "Yes he could."

Zendilo said, "But I still have his arm. He can't use his magic without his arm."

Monica said, "He'll defeat you."

She walked over to Zendilo and lifted him up and said, "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

Zendilo did and Harvey rubbed his head up against hers body and purred and Monica said, "Follow me Harvey."

Harvey nodded and they walked to Ruza's house and knocked on the door and Ruza opened it and saw Monica and the dragon and said, "We're going to see Thomas now. Would you like to accompany us?"

Orchilo heard that and said, "Thomas. We owe him a lot. But I don't think he sent you."

Monica said, "He didn't. I sent myself here. We're going to walk to the Traveling Station and head to Tetsu Forest. Don't worry about a thing, he said that there's a safe place there."

Orchilo heard that and said, "Go ahead Ruza. You always wanted to meet with him. So go."

Ruza asked, "What about you daddy?"

Monica said, "If you can't lift yourself up, I'll carry you there."

Orchilo said, "No need. I got me a walking stick."

Monica said, "They come in handy."

Ruza said, "Yay, we finally get to see Thomas again."

Monica asked, "Why does she like Thomas anyway?"

Orchilo answered, "Thomas is a hero in these parts. He saved our town many times before Zendilo appeared and told him to fuck off. Well, we truly are grateful for your help. Now that you saved us, we will see Thomas one last time."

Ruza said, "We will."

Orchilo said, "I mean my last time. I'm really getting too old for this shit."

Monica said, "No you're not."

Orchilo smiled and said, "Thomas said the same thing."

They appeared in front of the Traveling Station and chose Tetsu Forest and appeared in front of the big hole where Sanctuary is now and Thomas opened the gate and said, "Monica, you brought my little brother. And Ruza and Mr. Ellen. But not Mrs. Ellen. What happened to her?"

Orchilo answered, "She committed suicide 2 months ago. She couldn't take it anymore."

Thomas sighed and hugged them both and said, "I'm truly sorry about that. I really thought that he was going to protect the town. But it seems that I was wrong."

Ruza asked, "Could we play now?"

Thomas answered, "After I'm done preparing for the Dragon's Feast."

Harvey heard that and Monica handed Thomas, Zendilo's body and Thomas said, "Ah, Monica, I'm going to need Harvey for a minute."

Monica said, "Understood. Harvey, my friend Thomas would like your assistance. Please help him out."

Harvey nodded and Thomas said, "Monica, Razu, and Mr. Ellen, please go inside. Harvey and I will be right with you."

Lilith appeared and said, "Follow me everyone. Your other friends are waiting for you Monica."

Monica heard that and said, "So I came last eh. Damn. Shit is definitely going down."

Lilith said, "Yes it is."

Monica said, "It also seems that we're going to have trouble with The Demonic Souls as well."

Lilith asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Monica answered, "The King of The Demonic Souls, which is the same thing as The Underworld doesn't trust Thomas anymore. Even though Thomas helped the King create what The Demonic Souls is today."

Lilith heard that and said, "This world truly is doomed."

Monica said, "I agree. Even the 6 Vaults, our 3 moons and Hetoo Prime will disappear off the map. We need to stop this immediately."

Lilith said, "First off, we're going to need to wait for Thomas to get back. Then I'll tell you what we need to do."

Monica said, "Understood."

Going to the Middle of the Forest. Thomas tied Zendilo's body to a tree and said, "I need you to roar as loud as you can Harvey. As loud as you can."

Harvey roared and the Elemental Dragons heard that and started flying toward there location now and Thomas said, "Follow me. We need to get to a nice distance so they don't eat us as well."

Harvey nodded and they ran far enough and hid behind a tree and waited. The Fire Dragon appeared and landed in front of the tree with Zendilo's body is and sniffed it and Zendilo woke up and asked, "What happened to me?"

The Water Dragon appeared and Thomas said, "OK let's get out of here."

Harvey nodded and they ran back to Sanctuary and the 2 dragons started eating him and Harvey said, "You truly are evil."

Thomas said, "My brother brought this upon himself. So it's a beautiful way to die."

Harvey gave a smirk and they appeared in front of the gate and said, "Thomas here."

Lt. Davis said, "OK. I'm opening up now."

The gate opened and they walked inside and Thomas shut the gate and said, "OK. Let's get to Moxxi's Bar now. But you could stay out here."

Harvey nodded and Thomas walked into the bar and Monica asked, "Where's Harvey?"

Thomas answered, "Outside. Now Ruza. You brought your old man here."

Orchilo said, "Yep. She's been waiting for you to come back. So how did the feast go?"

Thomas answered, "Pretty well."

Lilith said, "We got another problem."

Thomas asked, "What would that be?"

Monica answered, "Magdos doesn't trust you anymore."

Thomas said, "That backstabbing son-of-a-bitch. After everything that I've done for him. He stabs me in the back. Just like my dumbass little brother that just got eaten by some dragons."

Lilith asked, "What are we going to do?"

Thomas answered, "Same plan. Get everyone that we need to fight in this war. Get some builders so they can tell us how much stuff they need for us to help make Sanctuary even bigger and better than it is now. Then we start the hunt for the Vaults."

Angel said, "That's a lot of work to do then."

Thomas said, "Yes it is. Plus, we gotta worry about getting attacked by Hyperion, Atlas, Dahl, The Demonic Souls, and Anti-Vault Hunters now. So we got a lot of shit to do everyone."

Lilith said, "I say get some sleep and we begin early in the morning."

Alex said, "I agree with Lilith."

Angel asked, "What's our first job?"

Kyouko answered, "She'll give it to us tomorrow. So don't worry about a thang."

Satomi said, "She's right. Plus, it looks like you could use some sleep too."

Alex said, "Yep. She activated the Traveling Station all by herself."

Thomas heard that and said, "I'm proud of you Angel. Now, you need to get some rest."

Angel said, "You're right. Goodnight."

They smiled and said, "Goodnight Angel."

Lilith grabbed Thomas and asked, "I forgot already. But why is she here? She's dead."

Thomas answered, "I told you that already. Alex and I used to work for Hyperion. As soon as Hyperion went rogue, we kidnapped Jack's daughter and created a hologram of her. We sent Angel back to Pandora and we kept the real one with us. It's a good thing that she told you about the Vaults on Pandora. And she didn't trick you at all."

Lilith heard that and said, "It was all apart of your plan."

Thomas said, "Yes. We controlled her. Plus, Alex and I planned on taking out the Vaults on Pandora ourselves. But didn't have the guts to go back. So we asked her to tell you about a Vault and to tell you that there is loot in it. That was the only way to get you to open it. We knew that there would be beasts inside of it."

Lilith heard that and said, "So you saved Pandora."

Thomas said, "Yep, with your help."

Lilith hugged him and Thomas stared at her and patted her on the head and Lilith said, "I'm not a dog. Or a cat."

Thomas said, "I don't care. Ruza loves this."

Lilith heard that and said, "The little girl with bruises all over her body."

Thomas said, "I'm afraid so. Everyone went there separate ways and fell asleep in different areas of Sanctuary. But Thomas stayed awake the entire time."

Moxxi said, "You should get some sleep."

Thomas said, "I know that I should. But I never could. Ever since I met that Mysterious Guardian thingy majigger, I could never sleep. I don't know why."

Moxxi asked, "How about sleeping pills?"

Thomas answered, "Tried that. They don't work."

Moxxi said, "Damn, well, you aren't the only one that can't sleep Thomas."

Thomas said, "You can't sleep either."

Moxxi said, "Yep."

Thomas said, "Then let's drink to that then."

Moxxi smiled and said, "Let's do so. And to a new beginning."

Thomas said, "Amen there sister."

Moxxi laughed and poured him a drink and Thomas poured her a drink and they said, "Cheers."

They started chugging the beer down and then talked for the rest of the night.


	5. Find Claptrap

The next morning, Thomas asked, "What brings you to Sanctuary?"

Moxxi answered, "Roland saved me from Handsome Jack's men and his wrath."

Thomas said, "Wrath. They must have pissed off a man that has a big grudge on them."

Moxxi said, "It was my doing."

Thomas said, "Good enough. A pretty girl like yourself knows how to piss people off. I wonder why we never met when I was on Pandora working for Hyperion before it went rogue. But oh well."

Moxxi heard that and said, "You really were working for Hyperion. How was it?"

Thomas answered, "It wasn't too bad. Well, that was before our boss was killed. And we learned about who did it and went to his place and grabbed his daughter and told her the truth about her father. So we left Pandora and went here."

Angel was out there and Moxxi said, "So you saved her instead of kidnapped her."

Thomas said, "It was both. We did kidnap her and we did save her from being tested on."

Moxxi heard that and said, "So she's one of the 6 Siren."

Thomas said, "Yep. There are also Sirens without tattooes. So there are more than 6 Sirens. And Handsome Jack didn't know a thing about that."

Moxxi heard that and said, "This is just sad. What if she's listening to us Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "She finally knows the truth then. Her father killed many innocent people."

Angel ran away and Thomas said, "So she was standing there."

Moxxi said, "You really are mean."

Thomas said, "I guess that I am. Well, it is morning. And our first job is almost here. Sanctuary is an amazing place."

Moxxi said, "You're right about that. Roland created it to protect the people on Pandora. Handsome Jack, my ex-boyfriend killed everyone and was about to finish everyone off by awakening the Warrior. But the Vault Hunters stopped the Warrior before it went to the surface."

Thomas heard that and said, "Interesting. He never changes, does he?"

Moxxi answered, "Nope, not at all."

Thomas smiled and said, "OK."

Angel asked, "How could he be so evil? He's like a father to me."

Alex, Monica, and Kyouko walked into Moxxi's Bar and Thomas said, "We need to confront this situation before it gets any worse Moxxi. I'll need your help to do that."

They stared at him and Moxxi asked, "What do you need Sugar?"

Thomas answered, "First, it's not Sugar, it's Thomas. Second, if you know how to handle a gun, I would like you to help us fight the enemy. Sanctuary is in deep shit."

Moxxi sighed and then Thomas turned his head and Kyouko asked, "What are you doing Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Talking to a very beautiful women."

Angel appeared and kicked his head and Thomas flew into the wall and Alex said, "He had that coming to him."

Monica said, "I agree."

Thomas stood up slowly and said, "I deserved that. Now that we got that off your chest, why run away from the truth?"

Angel heard that and Monica asked, "What truth?"

Alex answered, "About her father, Handsome Jack."

Angel heard that and Alex said, "We worked for him for 5 years. We heard that he had a daughter that was a Siren."

Thomas said, "After we watched over him. As his personal bodyguards, we followed him everywhere he went."

Alex said, "He even took us to his house and introduced us to Angel. So when we watched Handsome Jack kill the CEO of Hyperion, I told Thomas that we should run. He agreed with me, but he didn't want to see Angel get harmed from what he had planned for her. So we took her away from her father and went to a shuttle and took off to this very planet."

Thomas said, "It's all to take care of a pretty girl that didn't deserve to get tested on."

She heard that and hugged him and Thomas looked at her and Moxxi said, "You truly are evil."

Thomas asked, "What makes you say that?"

Moxxi answered, "You're a womanizer."

Thomas laughed and Alex said, "You shouldn't laugh Thomas."

Thomas heard that and stopped and said, "You're right. The last time that I laughed like that, I coughed out a liter of blood."

Angel heard that and asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Thomas smiled and answered, "Yes it is."

Angel asked, "Are you going to die?"

Thomas answered, "No, not at all."

Angel heard that and said, "Don't say that with a smile."

Alex asked, "How do you know that he's smiling?"

Thomas answered, "You taught her that remember."

Moxxi laughed and said, "X-Ray Vision eh. That's amazing."

Angel said, "Thomas taught it to me."

Thomas heard that and Alex said, "Yes you did."

Thomas heard that and laughed and said, "Oh shut up."

Angel asked, "Why are you denying the truth?"

Thomas put his head on the counter and said, "She got me with my own psychology."

Moxxi laughed and Lilith walked in and said, "I'm glad that you all are having a great time. Let's begin."

Thomas heard that and took his mask off and Lilith saw that and said, "You need to find us a Claptrap unit. The one on Pandora has been separated just like everyone else. It was my fault to be exact. Everyone that we need is in a different location. The Claptrap unit that we need is a talking yellow unit."

Thomas said, "OK. Let's go find us a Claptrap unit guys."

Angel said, "You really are hiding something back from us Thomas."

Thomas said, "I'm not hiding anything. What the hell makes you think that?"

Angel answered, "You've been acting weird."

Thomas heard that and said, "I have to admit that being scared is the first time in a lifetime. I haven't been so scared for my life."

Angel heard that and said, "You are scared."

Alex said, "We all are. Look at Lilith for example."

Thomas said, "She doesn't want to die. But if she does die, she'll be with Roland."

Alex said, "Awesome, I'm going to die."

Thomas said, "No you are not."

Angel said, "I agree with Thomas. You will not die."

Monica said, "I wonder why I chose to work with him."

Thomas answered, "That truly is a good question."

Magdos grabbed his ECHO and said, "The reason she chose to work for you is to have sex with you."

Thomas said, "Too much information sir. And is there a reason why you don't trust me anymore."

Magdos answered, "You've betrayed many people Thomas. And now you're the most wanted man in the world. Not even Godzilla could kick your ass."

Thomas said, "Godzilla, I never fought a Godzilla."

Magdos said, "Oh, that was a completely different human. I got you 2 mixed up because you 2 look exactly the same. He is after something called Claptrap now."

Thomas said, "Oh, that's not good. I have to go now."

Monica said, "See you around, my lord. We're going to save the world."

Magdos said, "Save the world my ass. We Demons are meant to destroy it."

Monica said, "Have fun destroying nothing then."

Magdos heard that and said, "Damn you Monica. I told you to stay away from that bastard. But you never listen to me. He's hiding something big."

Everyone heard that and Thomas said, "Magdos, if I was hiding something, I would have showed it off already."

Magdos said, "Stop annoying me brat. You will pay for betraying the Underworld."

Thomas said, "Goodbye Magdos. You are annoying as hell. Even after I helped you build the Demon Army. This is how you treat me."

Magdos heard that and Thomas said, "Monica, it's up to you. Join us and fight for the world, or bring my head to Magdos."

Lilith heard that and Magdos said, "Bring me his head and I'll reward you handsomely."

Thomas said, "If you fight with us, you'll be free from him for a while."

Monica said, "I'll be fighting for the world. So goodbye sir. I work for Thomas now."

Magdos yelled, "You bastard."

Thomas said, "Let's go. We need to find this Claptrap unit before that person that looks like me gets his hands on him."

Lilith said, "I agree."

They ran to the Traveling Station and Lilith said, "I think that he's in a place called Hooleybird's Crotch."

Kyouko said, "Hooleybird's Crotch. Claptrap is as good as dead if Hooleybird finds him."

Alex said, "Thomas has a plan."

Thomas said, "Kill Hooleybird. That's the plan."

They teleported to Hooleybird's Crotch and took there weapons out and Monica said, "Let's separate and cover more ground."

Thomas said, "I'll go to the middle left entrance."

Kyouko said, "Middle right entrance."

Alex said, "End left entrance."

Monica said, "End right entrance."

Thomas said, "Move out."

They started running toward whatever entrance they said and while they were running, Hooleybird's children, Hoo-chan appeared in front of Kyouko. Ken-san appeared in front of Monica. Flap-kun appeared in front of Alex. And Ryu-ichi appeared in front of Thomas. And Thomas saw it and said, "This must be Hooleybird's children. We need to kill them to get to her. So let's do this thing everyone."

Monica said, "OK."

The 4 birds started flying in the air and Alex started shooting and Flap-kun dodged all of the bullets and Alex said, "Damn he's good."

Thomas swung his arm and said, "Holy Waves."

Ryu-ichi swung her wings at him and sent 2 waves at him and the 3 waves collided with each other and made a really big explosion and Kyouko laughed and said, "Thomas is already beginning with magic."

She started shooting at Hoo-chan and Hoo-chan's wings had rockets attached to it and she started firing at her and Kyouko saw that and said, "I'm not going to die."

Monica started shooting at Ken-san and Ken-san flew faster than the 4 children and each bullet missed him. Explosions appeared everywhere and Thomas said, "These guys are insane."

Alex laughed and said, "Of course they are. They're the children of Hooleybird. Hooleybird is known to be a bloody fucken badass."

Thomas laughed and felt the pain and stopped and then said, "Don't make me laugh man."

Flap-kun flew toward Alex and Alex saw that and swung his gun as soon as he got close to him and Flap-kun flew into the mountain and then Alex started shooting him and said, "Die bastard."

Thomas smiled and said, "Don't go overboard now soldier."

Monica said, "He'll never change."

Kyouko put the Light Demolisher ring on her finger and put her arm out and said, "Light Sword."

A sword made out of light appeared and Hoo-chan saw that and flew toward her and shot rockets at her while flying toward her and Kyouko ran toward Hoo-chan and swung the sword and cut Hoo-chan in half and all you heard was Hoo-chan's screeching and Claptrap heard that and asked, "Is that help? Can someone get me away from this bird thingy? It's scaring the daylights out of me."

Lilith said, "Claptrap may be annoying. But we need his help to get to the Vault."

Thomas said, "Yeah right. I can't take annoying people."

Monica said, "I agree. But if she says that we need him, we need him."

Kyouko said, "She's right."

Alex said, "I'm with you all the way Thomas. Let's do this."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Monica put her hand out and said, "Dark Spear."

A spear made out of dark matter appeared and Ken-san stared at her and flew toward her with incredible speed and then Monica just stood there and said, "Dark Slash."

She swung the sword downwards and a huge slash appeared in the air where she was standing and she waited for Ken-san to get close enough and then punched the air and the slash went through him and Thomas continued to attack Ryu-ichi and said, "This damn bird doesn't want to die."

They laughed and said, "We'll move on ahead."

Thomas heard that and said, "Fuck me."

Monica said, "Don't worry about a thing Thomas. Your allies are here."

Thomas said, "Yes they are."

He continued to fight while they moved on. Viper Bandits appeared in front of them and said, "Our leader will not let anyone through here. So you better back down."

Alex said, "OK. I'll back down."

He put his gun down and then pulled a string and the trigger went off and shot the bandit in the leg and then the gun flew up and he started shooting them with speed and accuracy. The Viper Bandits said, "We'll let you live if you leave right now."

Kyouko said, "I agree."

She turned around and then held the gun backwards and started shooting them and said, "I ain't retreating for shit bandits."

The Viper Bandits said, "We'll allow you to escape. We'll give you 10 seconds to leave. If you're not gone by 10 seconds, we'll have to kill you."

Monica heard that and swung the Dark Spear at them and said, "I already left."

She punched the air and the Dark Slash flew toward them and chopped them in half and the 3 of them continued onwards while Thomas said, "Holy Nova."

Thomas jumped up and swung at Ryu-ichi and Ryu-ichi used an attack to counter his Holy Nova and Thomas smiled and brought his fist back and lifted his foot all the way up and kicked the bird and Ryu-ichi screeched and then flew out to space and the poor Ryu-ichi suffocated in space. Thomas said, "About damn time."

The other 3 made it to where claptrap and Hooleybird was and saw a man that looked just like Thomas laying on the ground and the man said, "Stay away from the bird guys. You're no match for it."

Monica said, "We can tell. You can't even defeat it."

The man smiled and said, "That is true too. But if I can't defeat her, you definitely can't."

Alex said, "We'll never know unless we try."

Kyouko said, "He's right."

Claptrap saw them and the man said, "That's the Claptrap unit that I was looking for. Please help me bring it back to the Anti-Vault Hunters Base."

Monica heard that and said, "No can do."

Claptrap said, "Enough talking and please get me out of here."

Thomas said, "Guys, I really hate to admit this, but that man is right. Get Claptrap and run like a bitch."

Kyouko asked, "Are you sure?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah. Do it."

Alex said, "Understood."

Alex and Monica ran toward Claptrap and lifted him up and started running away and Monica asked, "What about the injured man?"

Thomas answered, "Leave him. I'll get him."

Monica said, "You're not coming with us Thomas."

Thomas said, "Nope. Plus, I owe this bird some hell before I leave. She ate my arm."

Monica said, "Understood."

The Viper Bandits said, "You'll never get to the boss. We work under him and you'll never get to him."

Monica ran in front of them and the Viper Bandits appeared again and Monica shot them all and they made it to the Traveling Station and teleported back to Sanctuary and Lilith saw them with Claptrap and Claptrap saw Lilith and said, "Lilith, why'd you teleport me out of Sanctuary?"

Lilith answered, "It's not my fault. I don't have the full power to control the Siren's power yet."

Angel heard that and said, "If you need to do any teleporting. I'll handle it."

Lilith asked, "Are you sure?"

Angel answered, "Yep. I want to make Thomas proud."

Alex put him down and Claptrap said, "That birdy thing was scary as hell."

Monica asked, "How big is it?"

Claptrap answered, "20 feet tall, 70 feet wingspan. Brown feathers on the stomach and spits out fire. That is all that I saw."

Kyouko said, "That thing truly is dangerous."

Claptrap said, "Yes it is."

Angel asked, "Where is Thomas?"

Lilith said, "That's a good question. Where is he?"

Monica answered, "He said that he had some beef with the bird."

Angel heard that and said, "No way. He's going to die."

Alex held her and said, "Listen carefully. Thomas will not die till he kills the beings in the 6 Vaults. That is what we promised each other."

Monica heard that and said, "Well, it seems that I'll need to become quite the badass."

Kyouko asked, "Does Thomas have a trick up his sleeve or something?"

Alex smiled and answered, "Yes he does."

Going back to Hooleybird's Crotch. Thomas appeared where the injured man was and said, "You already down kid."

The man said, "Yeah, why are you here?"

Thomas answered, "To get my Claptrap unit and bring it back to Sanctuary. But it seems that someone didn't want me to. Who are you working for?"

The man answered, "I ain't gonna tell you shit."

Thomas heard that and swung at him and as soon as his fist got 2 feet away from his face, Hooleybird roared and Thomas heard that and turned around slowly and Thomas took his mask off and asked, "Do you remember me? You ate my left arm 3 years ago."

Hooleybird shot fire out of her mouth and Thomas grabbed the boy and threw him into the wall and said, "I need you alive kid."

The man said, "You really got some nerve to help me out."

Thomas said, "I got this."

He put his hands by his mouth and said, "Water Dragon Breath of Demolishment."

A very deadly breath of water came out of his mouth and flew toward Hooleybird and Hooleybird shot out a huge fire breath and the 2 breaths hit each other and sparks of fire and water started falling to the ground and the fire was getting washed away and the water hit the bird and the wings stopped working and Hooleybird fell toward the ground and roared at him and Thomas jumped up multiple times and said, "Holy Nova."

He swung at her and Hooleybird was prepared to take the hit and then Thomas brought his fist back and Thomas kicked the shit out of her head and Hooleybird flew up and screeched and continued to go up and then Thomas said, "Demonic Breath of the Demonic Dragon of Death."

He blew out the deadliest breath in the world and the speed was incredible that you couldn't even see the attack. Hooleybird disappeared and Thomas said, "OK. My job is done."

He walked over to the man that looks like him and lifted him up and carried him to the Traveling Station and then the man transformed into her original form and said, "Let me down."

Thomas heard that and said, "You are able to transform into whatever you like. Interesting."

Thomas ran to the Traveling Station and teleported to Sanctuary and Thomas put the girl on the ground and said, "Found the person that wanted Claptrap."

Claptrap said, "That's not him. It's the man that looks like him."

The girl laughed and said, "Oh, it doesn't hurt when I laugh anymore. Thank you lord. I'm not going to say anything."

Alex said, "She works for Anti-Vault Hunters."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh, she is now. No wonder why you wanted the Claptrap unit."

The girl said, "I'm not going to say another word."

Lilith said, "Tie her up and put her on a pole."

Thomas snapped his fingers and the rope appeared and a pole as well and she saw that and said, "Hold up now. Am I really going to die like this?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. If you give us the info that we want, I'll release you."

The girl said, "OK. I'll speak. I'm Elizabeth. I work for the boss lady that calls herself, 'The Wanted Hunter.' She is a very strong being that wants to kill and betray her own family. And she's willing to do anything to do so."

Thomas said, "She's willing to kill her entire family. Now that's harsh."

Angel said, "I agree."

Elizabeth said, "She said that one of her 30 children that she had killed her husband."

Alex said, "30 children."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh boy. Is she planning to do anything to the 6 Vaults?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes. She's going to awaken them all at the same time."

They heard that and said, "Impossible."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "It's too late. You'll never get to the Vaults in time. Not even if you have to kill everyone to get to the Vaults. They'll be activated already."

Kyouko asked, "What are we going to do Lilith?"

Lilith answered, "We can't do anything till we get the rest of our people back here on Sanctuary. Next job for you 4 will be to go to the Kinglands. There's a hunter there that we need to retrieve. His name is Mordecai and he's the drunk that I was talking about. While you're bringing Mordecai back, I'll continue interrogating her."

Monica said, "Understood."

Angel said, "By the way Thomas."

Thomas heard that and asked, "What is it?"

Angel asked, "Did you get your revenge?"

Thomas smiled and answered, "Yes I did. Hooleybird is dead, for now that is."

They walked away and said, "We need to get that Claptrap unit fixed."


End file.
